


gushing.

by blueberrilee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Bottom Genji Shimada, Genji Shimada has a Vagina, M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: a short scribble of the reader fucking genji c:





	gushing.

It was quite funny to say this, but, I felt at peace.

His gaping cunt gushed with every jerk my hips gave, splattering over his inner thighs and all over my dick. It was so messy, yet so satisfying.

His hands spread himself out for me as his back bowed and his groans were small, hesitant and shy. Occasionally, a thrust of mine would fuck a louder noise out of him, his red eyes would narrow and glare but the flush of his cheeks sugared his glower.

The embarrassment was so clear on his face, the fact that not only was he getting drilled, not only was he squirting so beautifully around my cock, but he had to be fucked when he had a pussy. It had to be a sacrifice of his pride, and I took advantage of it.

I rubbed my fingertips on his swollen clit in a circling motion, taking in the sharp intake of his breath and then _pinched_.

Genji's hips lurched as he growled a _"fuck!"_ and his pussy gushed even more, yet didn't give any clenches.

"Did Ziegler plan this to be a fleshtoy?" I snickered and pushed myself balls deep inside, earning a muffled groan.

His skin was smooth from the sweat as I ran my hand across his thigh. His cunt pulsed when I reached his prostate perfectly and I bit back a moan.

 _To think that all of this came from a simply massage,_ I attempted a laugh but it left me as shaky and breathy chuckles instead. 

I was close. His throbbing only made it harder for me to keep my initial pace and his flexing had me intoxicated.

He was probably going to be furious later on, the possible questions he's going to get about his awkward limping would only guarantee the beating he's going to give me. 

Yet all of his anger dissolved into pleasure when he gripped, then _squirted_. 

The amount of cum he already gave out was so unnatural, yet so damn good.

He was relaxed as he sighed in a bliss, with his hole shamelessly pulsating around me and forcing me into my orgasm.

Electricity spiked along my dick and I felt like I was being emptied, his hole eager for more warmth as it sucked me dry.

I whistled while I pulled out, gazing at the white mess claiming his lower body. Genji glowered, yet I ignored him and dove my head between his thighs.

I immediately huddled my tongue between his folds, the taste of a sweet substance invading my taste buds and I couldn't help but inwardly thank Ziegler. 

I noted to ask Genji to keep this change for a while longer.


End file.
